gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Here is the characters of the Gun X Clover Series. Protagonist Morito Hayama Morito is the male protagonist who studied in Mikodo High School. Behind his young figure and meek personality, Morita is actually a veteran Master Ranked mercenary whose extreme discipline and survival skills are paralleled to none. Possessed with abundance of war experience and survived attempted assassinations, Morito is one of the few renowned Master Ranked mercenary. Despite his uncanny and bold attitude, Morito is a caring person who willing to risk his life to protect anyone he cares from danger. He is tasked to protect Kotonoha, who possessed Dead Language that will decimate anything in her path, from the hands of other terrorist. His Master Rank is # 4. Kotonoha Nanase Kotonoha is the series's female protagonist and a transfer student who specialized in Language Grave, a dangerous power not only recognized the Dead Language but also annihilate anything if she read the extincted language. Suffering the Dissociative Disorder and Multi-Persona Personality as the traumatic effect of the Dead Language, Kotonoha is protected by her 6 personas in order to protect her and anyone from her devastating powers. Regardless, Kotonoha would be one of Morita's important ally to stop Child Room' evil ambition for obtaining the Dead Language. *Futaba Nanase-Kotonoha's 2nd personality who is extremely protective to the first. Being the cautious and silent among the seven, Futaba usually distrust upon almost anyone in order to protect Kotonoha, even the consort themselves, as she believed everyone is after Kotonoha's Language Grave in their quest for absolute power. She is also the weakest of the persona since she can't handle group attacks. *Mitsuba Nanase-Kotonoha's 3rd persona and a berserker of the seven. Brutish and savage like a beast, Mitsuba would attack anyone whoever hurt Kotonoha and almost invincible to any damages. Despite being the powerhouse, Mitsuba's extreme blood lust could be a potential threat by killing anyone, regardless friends and foes; making her as the juggernaut of all personas. So far, only Morito able to tame this persona. *Yotsuba Nanase-Kotonoha's 4th and smart persona of the 7. Flirtatious and cunning, Yotsuba has linguistic prowess (all different international languages) and possesses 180 IQ points. She is also the most sly of all Kotonoha's personas. *Itsuba Nanase-Kotonoha's 5th persona and another powerhouse after Mitsuba. Being the "manliest" of the seven, Itsuba is a martial artist and she is rather both composed and easy going than her other fellow personas. Surprisingly, her powers is also both strong and disciplined. *Mutsuha Nanase-Kotonoha's 6th persona and also the shortest and the most carefree of the seven. Unlike he rest of her fellow persona however, Mutsuba rarely joins the others to fight and often seen sleeping unless she is caught up in a battle. Nonetheless, she shares the rest's tendencies to protect Kotonoha from harm. She has an ability to communicate with supernatural beings that none of her personas could ever see. *Nanoha Nanase-Kotonoha's 7th Nanase and the most devastating of all. Unlike the rest of the personas, she is an emotionless persona who is also the living entity of Language Grave's potential danger. Nanoha only appears whenever Kotonoha is extremely depressed, and her devotion for Kotonoha's safety is so extreme, to the length of destroying everyone she viewed as Kotonoha's enemy, even to Kotonoha's allies. So far, only Morito able to dissuade her and return her to slumber. Mikodo High School: Student Hibana Saiga Eldest of the Saiga Sisters and A Ranked Mercenary, Hibana is Morito's "childhood friend" whom she protected dearly. Hot-headed, highly confident and easily prone to jealousy and rage, Hibana would tend to keep Morito at bay from other girls. Among the sisters, Hibana is proficient in both close-combat and any firearms, including a giant machine gun. She is also 2-B Escort Team Leader. Mizuki Saiga The youngest of the Saiga Sisters and A Ranked Mercenary, Mizuki is also a "childhood friend" of Morito. Unlike her hot-headed sister, Mizuki much a clam girl whose focusing her mission regardless any situation she anticipates. Among the sisters, Mizuki is proficient in handguns and knife combats. So far, Mizuki is among the few who has suspicious about Morito's true personality, which is hidden away from both the sisters and other students. Gisele Hamelin 2-A Escort Team Leader from France, Gisele is prideful girl who yield the Hamelin Family's prestige name. B-Ranked Mercenary and commander of class Escort Team Leaders, Gisele belittled anyone whose rank lower than her while focused only the Master Ranked Mercenaries. Behind her narcissistic behavior, Gisele is actually an unease girl who struggled to obtain her parents recognition after they chose Myrta, her younger sister, as the family successor. During the Rikan Island incident, Gisele's mind turned blank after the Child Room's invasion and it took Morito's mimicry to recuperate the student's morale. Thanks to Morito's golden teaching and exhibition of strength, Gisele learned the responsibility as the chief commander and presumably having a crush with Morito. Due to her parents past acquaintance with Morito, Gisele is among of few who recognized Morito's true personality. Kyril Yegarev 2-C Escort Team Leader from Russia, Kyril is a calculating student with cool-headed personality. Deborah Armani 2-D Escort Team Leader from Italy, Deborah is easy going student. Gonzalez 2-E Escort Team Leader from South America, Gonzalez is the behemoth among the students in the Mikado High School. Tsukuri Machiba 2-B Class president who speaks in Kansai-dialect. One of both Morito's and Kotonoha's classmate, Tsukuri is among the first Mikado High School student to befriend with Kotonoha. Like Kotonoha, Tsukuri is a gifted student who specialized in telekinesis. Mammon Malphas Child Room's former hired mercenary, Mammon is infamous for her ruthlessness and cunning which beyond anyone's participation. Nicknamed the Crow who possessing a "Perfect Copy" ability, Mammon can change into anyone by merely an eye contact to anyone she sees, including her victim's voice mimicry. Despite her nasty reputation, Mammon is actually Morito's open-minded and more flexible comrade who focuses only on lucrative jobs, all for the sake of her living choices. She later defected to Mikado High School after the Teyotoyo incident and became one of the academy students. Her Master Rank is #7. Mikado High School: Faculties and Associates Eleanor One of Morito's protégé and S ranked Mercenary, Elena is 2-B Class homeroom teacher. She is also among of few recognized Morito's true personality while devoted her loyalty to Morito. Sabine Hammershmidt Former S Ranked Mercenary (currently demoted to D rank), Zanbenee is also one of Morito's former protégé and Elena's comrade who focuses on lucrative side jobs for her living, but later reformed under Morito's supervision. She is also among of few recognized Morito's true personality. There is a running gag that Zanbenee is often punished, usually in severe fashion, by Morito whenever her jokes/teasing irritates him. Toura The C Rank mercenary, Toura is a mercenary who is proficient in E.S.L technique which is taught by her adopted father, Salim. Originally an A Rank student, Toura yield an extreme grudge against Morito for mocking her adopted father's legacy, and sought vengeance upon him. After heard from Morito's own perspective about Salim's "demise", she opens her heart and mind while letting go her longtime grudge, later became one of Morito's prominent ally by becoming the school nurse/ backup mercenary in Mikodo High School. Daigo Hiromi One of Morito's former protégé who was working at the American military branch. Hiromi (originally a 'guy') has a crush on Morito, and has had his gender and body changed to suit Morito's taste for 'mature women'. After the Teyotoro incident, she was fired for stealing a tank and transferred to Mikado High School as one of the academy's teachers. Ann Shimona Mikado High School's principle and one of the renowned Master Ranked Mercenaries. She is also Morito's acquaintance and ally by giving Morito a shelter when Eleanor reported his injury to the old principle. She is also the only person Morito respects and feared. Kira Yeganov One of Mikado High School teacher and an A-Ranked Mercenary. She is among the few people who knows Morito's identity and reputation. Maririn Yazawa One of Mikado High School teacher and a A-Ranked Mercenary. She is also the only new teacher in the academy. Rena Hayama An S Ranked Mercenary, Rena is Morito's only daughter who enrolled into Mikado High School as the new lecturer under Ann's recommendations. In spite her younger age, Rena manages to subdue even Eleanor and Mitsuba without any effort. The main reason for her to come to Mikado High School in order to see her father again. Juri Hayama Rena's dominant half that manifested within Rena that can only to be awaken by Simon's Numerology power. While she retains some of Rena's intelligence and skill, what makes Juri different from Rena is her ruthlessness that even rivaled with Morito's without a second thought, something that are not naturally done by Rena herself. Unlike Rena, Juri instead despises her father for killing her mother who happened to be his former escort subject. Combined with the viciousness and personality of hatred, Juri considered to be the most dangerous that even Morito deems her to be a biggest threat to him and his peers, especially the students. Hamelin Family Gaston Hamelin Patriarch of the Hamelin Family. He is a old acquaintance of Morito ,the father of Gisele and Mryta, and married to Jeanne. He has tried 120 times to defeat the former Matron of the house Arie and lost the same amount of times. Jeanne Hamelin Matriarch of the Hamelin Family. She is also Morito's former crush, whose wedding purposal has been declined by Morito. She just recently promoted to Master Rank by inheritance from the matron of the Hamelin Family Arie. Now that her chance has passed for her to marry Morito, she has hopes for one of her daughters marrying him instead. Her master rank is # 6. Myrta Hamelin Gisele's younger sister and B Rank Mercenary. Unlike Gisele, Mytra is a talented mercenary who. She is currently acts as Sorte's Arie Hamelin Teyotoyo Tribe An ancient tribe which is famous for their endangered language, the Teyotoyo language which is capable to control earth and summons clay armies. Sorte Teyotoyo Village native who possessed with the blood of the tribal chief running through her veins. Sorte is initially wary of outsiders having never been outside the village. She believes it is her duty to continue protecting her village and the language of Teyotoro. After her brother Toshu sacrifices himself she tries to make friends with Kotonoha. Her escort is Mammon Malphas. Toshu A Clay doll created by the tribal chief to keep Sorte from being lonely. Eventually they become close as brother ans sister. He sacrifices himself after he becomes one with the land and has the language absorbed so that his sister could live freely in the outside world. Master Ranked Mercenaries Antagonist Child Room The world's notorious terrorist group which has a infamous reputation for its Children Army, an army that consisted mind-controlled war orphans who fight for Sayuri's belief. Founded by Sayuri, this group was originally a refuge organization which help war orphans for their "better future". What behind this seemly charity group is actually a part of Sayuri's immoral project to create highly capable child soldiers, with mind control technique and inhumane experiments, while considered warfare as her "playthings". The organization is also infamous for the child solder's cryptic motto: "Sayuri always right". Aside of that, this organization also consists/hires dangerous criminals and some Master Ranked mercenaries as the organization's support. Sayuri Hibachi The founder of the Child Room, Sayuri is Morito's former mentor and the only mercenary who battled and injured Morito. She is also responsible for Morito's rise as the Master Ranked Mercenaries formerly respected for her skills and experience in warfare. Fallen from grace due to extreme jealousy towards Morita's rising popularity, Sayuri is having a strong hostility against Morito and vowed to crush him; making her as one of Morito's dangerous and vicious adversary. Recently, Sayuri has conducts various experiment of the Dead language and began use Child Room in her quest for power. She attends the meeting of the thirteen Master Ranks sitting in the chair of the number one, Shogun,and wearing his cape leading people to believe she has killed him. Alex Valentine Wheeler Jr. The youngest Master Ranked mercenary from America, Alex was one of Morito's former protégé and his mercenary skills are almost paralleled to Morito's. Apparently a flamboyant student with handsome face and sweet mannerism, Alex is actually an ambitious, devious and even sadistic villain who isn't afraid to get his hand dirty to achieve his objective, including make Kotonoha speak the Dead Language and even severed arms of his former subordinates, Enfa and Shuiran; makes him as another Morito's vicious adversary after Sayuri. He is later seen as Sayuri's companion and support in order to search for the Dead Language's powers. His Master Rank is # 5. Colonel Buster One of the Child Room commander, Col. Buster is Sayuri's loyal subordinate and the army's acting commander in outside missions. Sly and twisted, Buster using mind games to manipulate his victims and will do anything to break his victim's will and pride. Due to his extremely high faith for Child Room, failure would never crossed Buster's mind and he would not tolerate whoever stand in the Child Room's way for world domination. When Myrta Hamelin was captured by him he admitted that he was a loli-con. By the end of the Teyotoro arc he is killed by Iria (offscreen), she walks past his corpse and reports Morito's survival. Others Salim Morito's first former protégé and Toura's adopted father, Salim is a patriotic mercenary with a cheerful yet dedicated attitude. Lost his eyesight during the war in his home country, Salim seek Morito's teaching of ESL in order to serve his country despite Morito's strong objections. He succumbed into his heavy injury as he was mistaken a time-bomb sound from another distraction. His death has gave the grief legacy, especially to Morito as he viewed that self-sacrifice as an vain subject. Rose Sisters Infamous assassins siblings that consisted with three sisters:Red, Yellow and Purple. While notorious rumors once mentioned that they collect their victims bloods as their bath, they were also once Morito's former crush but they were rejected by Morito. Because of this, they committed suicide instead. They recently resurrected by Dead Language and under Sol's and Chico's supervision, the sisters went onto an inhabited island to obtain Morito. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Master Rank Mercenary